


Reckless Serenade

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Like its literally JUST porn, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: The heat and pleasure running through his body in waves were giving him the exact opposite mindset of protesting. Ethan’s hands fisted the sheet of the bed he’s lying in as he’s made victim of a well-skilled mouth and equally skilled fingers. He raises his head for a moment, watching the mass of red hair and it’s slow bobbing motion before a moan fights past his lips and he’s tilting his head back, eyes closed, completely captured in pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [smashes a champagne bottle against the crankgameplays tag]  
> lowkey im real proud to the the first fic posted involving Ethan or Crankiplier tbh

This was certainly a departure from how he thought his budding friendship would be going.

 

Not that he’s one to complain, however. No, the heat and pleasure running through his body in waves were giving him the exact opposite mindset of protesting. Ethan’s hands fist the sheets of the bed he’s lying in as he’s made victim of a well-skilled mouth and equally skilled fingers. He raises his head for a moment, watching the mass of red hair and it’s slow bobbing motion before a moan fights past his lips and he’s tilting his head back, eyes closed, completely captured in pleasure.

 

The man above him pulls off Ethan’s cock and gives a chuckle, free hand slowly pumping the younger man’s length. “Come on now, we’re nowhere near done here,” Mark says, voice gruff, giving a gentle squeeze to the base of Ethan’s dick. “We’re just getting started, you can’t tap out yet.”

 

Ethan gives a drawn-out hum of a response, his tone a mixture of a whine and somewhat put-together affirmation. His grip on the sheets loosens before letting go altogether and Mark is coaxing Ethan to sit up and pulling the younger male into a kiss. Mark’s hunger takes precedence over any sense of romance, and his lips are moving from Ethan’s mouth, trailing down his jaw, and settling at his neck. Teeth tease the tender skin, biting hard enough for just barely a tingle of pain to be felt before they’re released, lips press over each reddening mark as an apology, and dark marks are sucked into the pale skin as a marker of possession. Ethan’s head falls back instinctively as he enjoys the sensation, breathy testimonials of approval and enjoyment leaving his mouth, neglected cock resting heavily against his bare stomach and leaving a trail of precome in its wake.

 

Mark makes his way back up, holding Ethan’s face in place by his jaw and capturing the younger male’s lips in a kiss. The older male guides Ethan’s hand to his boxers, the helping hand immediately dropping to Ethan’s crotch and taking the younger man’s length into his hands. Ethan’s hands are shaking, made worse when Mark finally returns attention to his dick, but he pushes the waistband of the other male’s boxers down regardless. Anxious fingers tease the slit of Mark’s cock before Ethan builds the courage to take Mark into his hand and squeeze softly, starting his strokes off slow. Mark gives a soft groan in the back of his throat at that, and Ethan can’t help the proud smile that’s tugging at the corner of his lips. Mark picks up the pace a bit and so does Ethan, and they stay like this for some time, trading kisses between pants and praises, hips rutting into the hands pleasuring them, soft whispers of pillow talk coming from both ends and occasional smiles or exhales of laughter coming from the receiver.

 

Ethan’s whole body is shaking, filled with heat, as he feels himself nearing his end. Mark stop when the pants move to moans, and the disappointed groan that Ethan gives when Mark releases his grip is so sudden and loud compared to his previous noises that his voice actually cracks. He pretends to not be embarrassed by that, pretends that his face is only flushed because of the teasing, but Mark gives him a loving, yet knowing smile, and Ethan can’t bring himself to verbally protest. Mark opens the bottle that was previously resting next to Ethan’s thigh once again, coating his fingers before snapping it shut with his thumb. Mark lifts one of Ethan’s legs and hooks it over his shoulder before he’s pressing the finger back in, Ethan flinching at the cold liquid. Mark goes up to the third finger, admiring the way Ethan throws his head back and how he fights with himself not to be as vocal as his body wants him to be. Mark decided Ethan’s well past ready, almost completely fucking spent at this point and decides to show some mercy. He coats his dick with lube as well, generously spreading it around before he’s sinking the head of his cock into the younger male. Ethan gives a sharp, sudden moan at the new sensation, and his once tightly-closed eyes are looking up at the older male.

 

Mark continues inching inside, soothing hands massaging down Ethan’s chest and sides. When he’s fully seated inside he leans down to Press a Kiss to Ethan’s forehead, the sight of the younger male panting, struggling to keep himself quiet, brings a genuine smile to his face. He begins moving slowly, grinding against Ethan while fully sat in, pulling back a few inches and slowly pressing back in and repeating. Ethan reaches out, hands gripping Mark’s thighs and nails digging in as he watches the older male, eyes occasionally flitting down to where their bodies meet.

 

He’s given up trying not to be vocal at this point, Shaking moans and curses falling from his open mouth. Mark can’t help that he laughs when some of the strings of words are completely incoherent, though he’s not completely heartless, he does follow commands like “Harder” and “Faster” which are told to him in a tone that sounds almost like a desperate sob, and Ethan is eagerly chasing a building release as his desperate, untouched cock bobs between the two of them. Mark pushes Ethan’s leg off his shoulder and gently places it down, hands moving to grip Ethan’s hip and continue pounding into the younger male. It’s almost a promise there will be five circular purple marks on both sides of Ethan’s hips, but that’s another thing he wouldn’t dare complain about.

 

Mark’s thrusts are just as punishing as his grip, and It has Ethan building up to a point his moans are almost shouts, his voice breaks with the highest noises, and he’s still putting effort to make his hip match each of Mark’s upward thrusts. He falls apart suddenly, desperate cock twitching before shooting cum onto his chest. His back is a perfect arch and his eyes are shut tight, jaw slack open and he rides out the orgasm with shuddery moans as Mark drastically decreases his speed. He’s a proper gentleman, so he gives Ethan’s spent dick a few strokes to milk him dry before Ethan is whining with oversensitivity. His hand moves up, thumb pressing past Ethan’s lips as his fingers curl around Ethan’s jaw. Ethan teases the digit with his tongue before he sucks, drawing a groan from Mark, who presses his thumb against the curve of Ethan's tongue.

 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Mark is finished, his last thrust hard and made to be fully seated inside of Ethan as he cums, Ethan giving a grunt at the movement and shudders at the heat of Mark’s seed inside of him. Mark grinds against Ethan for a bit more, milking the bliss of his orgasm before he’s pulling back and out, both males giving a satisfied sigh. Ethan looks tiredly up at the older male and gives a hug of laughter before he’s plucking the hand previously gripping his jaw off of him and pulling Mark down to one last kiss. Mark returns it happily and lays next to the smaller male, arms snaking around his waist and his head nestling into the crook of Ethan’s neck.

 

Not at all expected, but certainly not worthy of complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of this fanfic remember to rate the fic, comment the fic, and subscribe to see fics similar to this one.  
> see ya.  
> 


End file.
